1. Field of Art
This description generally relates to sensor-equipped athletic garments, and specifically to determining sensor data quality based on bioimpedance information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bioimpedance describes electrical properties of biological tissue. Biological tissues and cells are conductive and can be modeled as resistive or capacitive elements. When current flows through biological tissue of a person, the corresponding bioimpedance can be measured by electrodes contacting the skin of the person. Existing technologies such as bioelectrical impedance analysis use bioimpedance data to estimate body composition information such as a person's percentage of body fat.
Sensors can record a variety of information about the human body. For example, electrocardiograph (ECG) electrodes can measure electrical signals from the skin of a person that are used to determine the person's heart rate. In addition, electromyography (EMG) electrodes can measure electrical activity generated by a person's muscles. Biofeedback such as heart rate and muscle activation information may be useful for evaluating the person's physiological condition, for instance, while exercising. However, the person's body is frequently moving while the person is exercising. Thus, a sensor on the person's body configured to measure heart rate or muscle activation information may shift or lose contact with the skin of the person. Consequently, the data measured by the sensor may have a poor quality or be unreliable. It is desirable and challenging to determine a solution to provide biofeedback based on high quality sensor data measured while a person is exercising.